Oh My Penis!
by MackerelPasta
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Oh Sehun si aktor porno terkenal dengan penis super besar, ditendang oleh Baekhyun tepat di 'itu'nya? Its a HunBaek Story, GS, Slight ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**FOXESBITCHES**

 **COMPANY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

.

 **OH MY PENIS!**

.

.

.

STARRING

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun [Male]

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun [Female]

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol [Male]

.

.

GENRE

Romance, Funny

.

RATING

M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves. the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a hunbaek story, if u don't like just close the page and get the hell out of here, TQ.

.

GS/MATURE/TYPO/BADWORDS.

.

.

PROLOG~

 _Sehun Side Story_

Aku tidak ingin melihat. Serius aku tidak ingin melihat, tapi entah kenapa tayangan itu selalu seperti memanggil mataku agar tak berpaling. Dua insan berbeda jenis, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dipertontonkan. Aku tahu itu karena ayah, ibuku juga terkadang melakukan hal tersebut diam-diam. Kalau memang itu sehat untuk dipertontonkan kenapa mereka justru melakukannya diam-diam di malam hari? Setidaknya itu yang dapat aku simpulkan.

Adegan itu masih tetap berlanjut hingga sang pria menyemburkan cairan putihnya ke mulut si perempuan. Menakjubkan, batinku.

Hari selanjutnya aku kembali menonton tayangan 'tidak sehat' itu, entah kenapa itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri dalam diriku. Gejolak yang kurasakan saat kedua insan memperoleh klimaks mereka, aku merasakannya ya aku merasakannya. Hingga suatu hari aku berkata "aku akan menjadi seperti mereka" merubah jalan hidupku.

 _Baekhyun Side Story_

Aku adalah seorang anak yang kelahirannya bahkan dianggap mimpi buruk bagi sebagian orang. Ya, aku adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap. Lahir di tengah keluarga yang bahkan tak pantas disebut keluarga itu sangatlah menyusahkan. Tidur dengan tenang saja sulit, yang terdengar tiap malam hanyalah cacian, tamparan, pukulan, benda-benda yang dilempar kasar, desahan _?_. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang melankolis yang selalu menyalahkan keadaan. Aku memang terpuruk tapi itu tidak membuat ku jatuh.

Aku membenci laki-laki. Tapi aku juga tak kalah bencinya pada perempuan. Kenapa laki-laki selalu bejat? Kenapa perempuan itu murah?. Ibuku yang meninggal karena diperkosa didepan mata ku sendiri. Perempuan bodoh yang memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ayah ku yang setiap harinya datang kerumah membawa sekumpulan perempuan menjijikan dan saling menempelkan kelamin satu sama lain. Aku benci hubungan seks, aku bahkan lebih membenci yang namanya Cinta. Karena cinta hanyalah nafsu yang diperhalus.

END/TBC?

HAI :v salam kenal J aku adalah author baru yang datang membawa cerita pertama ku yang berjudul Oh My Penis. Prolog ini ditujukan untuk pengenalan karakter sehingga di chapter kedepannya pembaca tidak bingung atas konflik yang terjadi. Kisah ini bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang benci sama yang namanya hubungan seks –juga cinta. dan Oh Sehun si pria tampan yang profesinya adalah aktor pornografi yang bahkan mempunyai ketakutan untuk berkomitmen. Cerita ini kedepannya akan disuguhkan adegan seks, rough seks. Tapi tidak melepaskan unsur romance dan funny nya. Sehingga kalau memang cerita ini dilanjutkan sudah pasti akan terjadi hubungan percintaan yang unik namun juga complicated.

Cerita ini sendiri juga akan saya lanjutkan bila review pembaca yang berminat ada banyak, karena kalau sedikit akan membuat saya sedikit down dan hilang semangat. Jadi mohon bila kalian suka akan cerita ini dan berharap untuk dilanjutkan berilah review kalian, saya juga tidak menutup akan adanya kritik dan saran.

Sekian dari saya, Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**FOXESBITCHES**

 **COMPANY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

.

 **OH MY PENIS!**

.

.

.

STARRING

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun [Male]

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun [Female]

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol [Male]

.

.

GENRE

Sex, Romance, Funny

.

RATING

M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves, the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a hunbaek story, if u don't like just close the page and get the hell out of here, TQ.

.

GS/MATURE/TYPO/BADWORDS.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _"Eh, lihatlah pria itu, sepertinya dia pernah muncul di salah satu film porno koleksi mu"_

 _"Eh iya, kalau tidak salah dia kan Oh Sehun"_

Bisik-bisik _'tetangga'_ yang setiap hari kudengar, bukan masalah sepanjang mereka tidak menjudge diriku yang seorang pelaku pornografi ini. Disinilah diriku berada menunggu akan hadirnya kendaraan beroda banyak yang biasa disebut bis itu. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan heran melihat diriku si bintang porno berduit banyak justru naik kendaraan umum. Aku punya mobil, tiga malah tapi aku mulai naik bis semenjak pria berkaos hijau putih dengan tulisan 'Go Save The Earth' mengetuk pintu apartmen ku dan memberi pamflet 'Penyelamatan Bumi Dengan Naik Kendaraan Umum' oh tentu bukan itu saja alasan ku ingin naik kendaraan umum, alasan terakhir sekaligus alasan yang benar-benar membuatku melupakan mobil-mobil manis mahal ku adalah…

 _2 hari sebelumnya_

 _[flashback on]_

Seorang laki-laki berwajah sebal dengan pamflet berlogo bumi yang digenggamnya kuat hingga menunjukan urat-urat tangannya terlihat berdiri di halte bis umum. Oh dia seharusnya bahagia karena hari ini ia mendapat tawaran bermain film _porno_ bergenre *anal, yap kesukaannya. Seharusnya- hingga ia mendapat telfon dari seorang wanita staf perawatan mobil kepercayaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ketiga mobilnya tak dapat dikembalikan ke rumahnya sebelum pukul 10 pagi. Demi Tuhan! Manajernya bahkan baru saja mengirimkan SMS bahwa ia harus datang tepat pukul 9 pagi, sekarang sudah pukul 7.45 .

"Kenapa bis nya lama sekali!" keluhnya

"Sial, dijaman sekarang bahkan pengiriman pizza bisa jauh lebih cepat daripada bis umum"

"Oh ayolah, satu bis saja please lewatlah lew – ups itu dia datang, oh terimakasih Tuhan"

Laki-laki itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya layaknya anak kecil yang kebelet pipis, menunggu bis yang dilihatnya berhenti tepat didepan halte. Badannya bahkan telah berada di bagian paling depan halte itu dengan menerobos beberapa orang yang juga sedang menunggu bis. Hingga kendaraan beroda banyak itu berhenti di depan halte dan membuka pintu nya, yang langsung tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sehun segera menghambur kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Wuh melelahkan" batinnya.

Pintu bis telah tertutup membawa Sehun didalamnya, sekilas ia melihat tak ada lagi bangku kosong yang tersisa. Kini ia hanya harus melewati dua perhentian lagi dan sampailah ia.

Bis yang dinaiki Sehun sampai di perhentian pertama, orang-orang mulai berhamburan masuk dan memenuhi setiap celah bis. Entah kenapa hari ini sangat ramai, mungkin sudah biasa ramai Sehunnya saja yang lebay.

Bis kembali berjalan hingga sampailah ia di perhentian kedua. Tampak seorang wanita bercelana jeans robek dilutut, memakai baju pink hitam dengan topi kupluk di kepalanya yang bertuliskan "YOLO" memasuki bus yang ditumpangi Sehun.

Terpesona. Yah pemeran utama pria kita sedang terpesona pada wanita 'perhentian kedua' nya ini, bukan pada pakaiannya tapi pada mata indah yang terpampang sempurna diwajah manis nya.

Oh Sehun POV

Matanya, sungguh indah. Mata sipit dengan iris mata Hitam yang menghanyutkan. Aku Terpesona dan aku menginginkan dia.

Aku hanyalah pria normal berlibido tinggi yang mencintai hal hal seperti dada besar, bibir tebal, dinding rapat/? Dan semuanya ada pada wanita didepan ku ini, oh tentu saja untuk faktor yang terakhir aku belum tahu karena aku belum memasukan milikku disana/? Tapi hei! Wanita ini mengagumkan, dada besar, pantat bohai, dan jangan lupakan bonus mata indahnya. Ooohh entah kenapa aku ingin menyentuhnya bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari menyentuh.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat duduk-ku, mencoba menerobos beberapa orang untuk menghampirinya, hanya dengan sekejap kini aku telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Sial! Aroma tubuhnya saja sudah sangat membuat gairah ku memuncak.

Aku pun mulai menggerakan tangan ku dan langsung memeras pantat seksinya. Persetan dengan pelecehan seksual, aku menginginkannya dan tidak mungkin ada wanita di dunia ini yang akan menolak ku. Disamping itu bis ini bahkan sudah seperti over-capacity tidak mungkin ada yang sadar aku melakukan hal ini.

"Halo *babe" bisikku seduktif ditelinganya

Dia sedikit terlonjak saat aku meremas pantatnya, namun ia kembali ke posisi awalnya dengan santai.

"menarik" batinku.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku kedepan dan langsung meremas vaginanya dari luar celana jeans biru gelap nya itu.

Sial! ia masih tetap tenang, perempuan yang tangguh rupanya.

Aku pun mulai menghimpit badannya lalu menggesek-gesekkan bagian depan celanaku tepat di bokong bohai milik nya. tak lupa tangan nakal ku, kumasukan ke dalam celana dalamnya dan langsung _menggerayangi_ vaginanya. menyisakan tangan kanan ku yang tak kubiarkan menganggur dengan mencoba meremas payudara kiri nya, hingga..

Baekhyun POV

Pagi ini aku bangun terlambat, aku bahkan belum sarapan dan semua tugasku belum ada yang selesai. Well itu cukup membuat moodku buruk hari ini, ditambah bis yang datang terlambat. Ohh aku ingin sekali menghajar orang hari ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meremas pantat ku

"Kurangajar! Anjing! Sialan!" seluruh pikiran ku penuh dengan caci maki, namun aku mencoba untuk bersabar dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberi orang ini pelajaran.

Namun entah kenapa birahi ku tiba-tiba naik saat ia mulai meremas vagina ku dari luar. Sentuhannya terasa spesial dan seperti ditujukan hanya kepadaku. Aku mulai terbuai akan sentuhannya tanpa kusadari tangannya sudah meremas payudaraku bahkan mengelus-elus vaginaku. Tercium bau parfum maskulin miliknya yang memabukkan, tangan kekar nya yang 'ahli', dada dan bahunya yang terasa kekar dan kokoh mulai mengelabui malaikat dalam pikiranku.

Hingga akhirnya kesadaran ku kembali, pikiranku tiba-tiba berputar dan menyadari bahwa hal yang dilakukannya sangatlah kurang ajar. Dan dengan segera ku balikan badan ku cepat lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi/? Ku 'caplok' penisnya yang sudah ereksi kuat itu.

"Monster" batinku. Pria ini kejantanannya sangat besar bahkan aku yakin panjangnya lebih dari 24cm. ditambah wajahnya yang tampan itu seperti benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku.

Dia tampak terkejut saat ku 'caplok' penisnya, namun ia segera mengeluarkan seringaian jahatnya.

"Bagaimana penis ku sayang?" bisiknya pada ku.

"Sayang? Sayang?!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SAYANG BODOH!"

Dengan segera ku dorong badannya menjauh, dan dengan segenap tenaga.

 _DAGH!_

"Goodbye penis monster" bisikku dan aku yakin ia melihat gerakan bibirku.

Ya, aku menendang penisnya. Serius bahkan suara tendangan ku sangat kencang mungkin dapat memecahkan gendang telinga anak bayi, untunglah tidak ada anak bayi disitu/?

"ARRGHHH! OH MY PENIS!"

 _[flashback off]_

Oh Sehun POV

Ok jadi penis ku sampai sekarang masih nyut-nyutan begitu juga hati ku. Kalian tahu? Karena insiden 'tendangan shaolin' itu penis ku tak dapat digunakan hingga sekarang. Menyedihkan melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang aktor pornografi seperti ku tidak dapat menjaga aset berharganya dengan baik. Aku seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh orang tua nya karena merusak mainan kesayangannya.

Bis telah datang dari tadi, dan aku pun juga sudah berada didalam bus. Alasan aku ingin naik bus hari ini adalah tentu saja untuk balas dendam. Begitu wanita sialan itu datang aku akan langsung menendang payudaranya dengan tendangan taekwondo tingkat 10 milikku dan langsung kabur melalui jendela bus, Bergelinding layaknya mata-mata lalu menghilang tanpa jejak. Itulah hal yang akan ku lakukan didalam bayangan ku. Tapi..

"He? Wanita itu tidak datang? Ada apa dengannya?" aku bergumam pelan.

Wanita itu tidak muncul, diperhentian kedua ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat kehadirannya.

"Hei" suara berat seorang pria tertangkap indra pendengarku. Tangan pria itu menyentuh bahu ku. Lantas aku menoleh dan.. aku tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana penampilan pria ini, terlalu swag bagi ku. Dia langsung duduk disebelah ku dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan ku. Aku terdiam sebentar melihat tangannya, lalu ku balas uluran tangannya. Tampak dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau Oh Sehun kan? Si 'Penis Gajah' itu?" aku tersentak sedikit, tak kusangka dia mengenaliku bahkan menyebutkan julukan ku di dunia pornografi korea. Sempat kaget memang karena dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan keras. Aku yakin dia adalah maniak porno, dia mengetahui nama-ku. Tak hanya nama bahkan julukanku.

"iya-" balasku "tapi tolong ngomongnya pelan-pelan" kata ku, bermaksud agar dia menghentikan aksi 'ngomong heboh' nya itu.

"Oh baiklah, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan mu apa kita bisa? Kau tau? Mungkin mencari kafe sekalian minum kopi" ucapnya dengan nada bujukan.

Sempat terpikirkan oleh ku, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan oleh orang ini. Tapi ya, apa salah nya?

"baiklah"

Author POV

~MoonBuck Coffee~

"Jadi begini, aku adalah seorang produser dan owner dari rumah produksi film 'blue' baru, belum terlalu besar sih tapi kita sudah menerbitkan 10 video, ratingnya pun tinggi. Disamping itu kita juga sudah punya website sendiri" –Chanyeol

"Lalu?" Sehun memicingkan matanya, ia nampak tertarik akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Uhmm.. aku hanya ingin dan bermaksud... untuk mengajak mu ikut bermain dalam salah satu video terbitan kami. Mengingat kau adalah bintang porno yang terkenal bahkan sudah go – international. Aku yakin dengan kau ikut bermain dalam video keluaran kami, rumah produksi kami juga akan mendapat nama yang bagus. Tenang saja kami akan membayar mu dengan baik" Chanyeol menjelaskan maksud nya.

Sehun terdiam, ia lalu merebahkan badannya ke bagian belakang kursi yang didudukinya. Melipat kakinya ala bos besar lalu menatap lekat mata Chanyeol.

…

…

…

"Baiklah" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Selalu senang bagiku untuk membantu rumah produksi porno baru, mengingat diriku yang juga meniti karir dari rumah produksi kecil-kecilan" sambungnya

Chanyeol nampak terkejut sekaligus senang, mata bulat besarnya semakin membesar saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Benarkah?! Serius?! Demi Ratusan Kepiting Kerang! Astaga aku tidak menyangka" Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan seperti baru saja mendapat durian runtuh.

Sehun hanya tertawa ringan melihat reaksi heboh Chanyeol. "Pria yang bersemangat" –batinnya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menghubungi mu setelah aku menyiapkan semuanya, tapi bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya!" Sehun segera merobek kertas menu kafe yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja lalu menuliskan nomor telfonnya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini nomor ku, aku biasanya tidak menjawab telfon diatas jam 9 malam. Jadi jika kau ingin menghubungi ku. Ku sarankan dibawah jam segitu" jelas Sehun.

"Oh baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menaruh nomor-mu didompet ku. Aku hanya menyimpan nomor orang penting saja didompetku hehehe" gurau Chanyeol lalu membuka dompetnya, tanpa sengaja menampilkan figur seseorang yang sangat ingin dilihat Sehun hari ini.

"Tunggu?"

"Perempuan itu, perempuan yang berfoto dengan mu itu.."

"kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan yang sedikit bodoh memang, karena sudah pasti Chanyeol mengenalnya kalau tidak kenal ngapain foto bareng kan?

Chanyeol melihat foto perempuan yang dimaksud Sehun didompetnya itu

Ia tersenyum riang "Ini kakak perempuan ku, bukan kakak kandung sih tapi aku sudah menganggapnya kakak kandung" Chanyeol memperkenalkan figur perempuan tersebut.

"Siapa namanya?" –tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya tertarik saja, seperti melihat teman lama" tak disadari Chanyeol, Sehun menyeringai.

"Gotcha Baekhyun-ssi!"

TBC/END?

Hai :v seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya di Prolog. Aku akan lanjutkan ff ini kalau review dan peminatnya banyak :v jadi kalau misalnya tiba-tiba ff ini tidak lanjut mungkin karena review nya yang kurang :v . bukannya aku ngemis review hanya saja menurutku review itu seperti penghargaan atas karya tulis ku ini, jadi semakin banyak review, semangatku dalam melanjutkan cerita ini pun semakin banyak. Ohya Kritik dan Saran juga akan sangat membantu ku dalam mengerjakan ff ini karena aku tau dengan sangat bahwa bahasa penulisanku masih sangat buruk.

*Anal : Hubungan seks straight dimana penetrasi dilakukan melalui lubang pantat, sebagian orang menyukai seks ini karena terasa lebih ketat daripada lubang vagina.

*Babe : Kata slang bahasa inggris yang berarti wanita cantik atau seksi.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOXESBITCHES**

 **COMPANY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

.

 **OH MY PENIS!**

.

.

.

STARRING

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun [Male]

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun [Female]

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol [Male]

.

.

GENRE

Sex, Romance, Funny

.

RATING

M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves, the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a hunbaek story, if u don't like just close the page and get the hell out of here, TQ.

.

GS/MATURE/TYPO/BADWORDS.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Demi Jutaan Cangkang Kura-Kura! Baek! Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka apa yang telah aku lakukan hari ini!" jerit Chanyeol, sesampainya ia di apartmen kediamannya dengan sosok yang ia sebut Baek tadi. Tubuhnya berkeringat parah mungkin karena cuaca di luar yang terik, namun menambah keseksian kulit nya yang mulai sedikit mencoklat.

"Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol! Berhentilah menyumpah dengan kata Ratusan,Jutaan,Milyaran hewan laut itu! terdengar aneh tau!?. Oh! dan biar kutebak apa yang kau lakukan hari ini. Kau merekrut perempuan jalang di pinggir jalan agar mau bergabung bersama rumah produksi porno bodoh mu itu, kau menggodanya dengan cara picik menggunakan wajah dan tubuh atletis mu itu hingga kau berakhir diranjang dengan cairan putih menjijikan dimana-mana. Like what u always did-_- ayolah Chanyeol semua orang tau apa yang telah kau lakukan" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tertarik yang didramatisir namun berubah menjadi sarkasme di kalimat terakhir.

"Well, sebenarnya aku suka menyumpah dengan kata-kata hewan laut itu agar menghindarkan ku dari kata - kata kotor yang lebih kasar. Dan tentu saja bukan karena hal perempuan itu aku heboh hari ini-_- walaupun benar aku melakukannya/? Tapi yang membuat ku heboh itu karena, Oh Sehun! Si aktor pornografi paling top di Korea itu, mau bergabung bersama rumah produksi ku Baek! Bayangkan! Oh Sehun si aktor porno nomor satu di Korea itu main di bawah naungan rumah produksi ku! Pasti dengan sekejap rumah produksi ku akan terkenal!" jeritan Chanyeol semakin keras, dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas, senyum merekah bagaikan ksatria yang melihat putri nya.

"Yeayy-_-" –tidak tertarik

"Ohya, tadi dia sempat melihat foto-mu loh. Dan sepertinya dia tertarik pada mu, dia juga mengatakan sesuatu mengenai teman lama. Jangan –jangan dia teman lama mu!" terka Chanyeol curiga.

"ha? Oh Sehun-nya saja aku tidak tahu siapa-_- udah ngomong teman lama" sanggah Baekhyun. Nampak sedikit heran karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"kau mau melihat wajahnya? Searching saja, dia itu ngetop, pasti ada"

"TIDAK MAU-_-"

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan pikiran si idiot Chanyeol itu?. Kalau aku jadi dia lebih baik aku mendedikasikan hidup ku untuk menjadi seorang dosen harapan seluruh mahasiswa dunia yang memberi tugas sedikit dan tidak nyolot dan ilang-ilangan saat dicari mahasiswa untuk ujian skripsi. Kalian tau? Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia berkata

B : Jadi apa impian mu Park Chanyeol yang keren?

C : Menjadi produser film bokep terkenal dan go internasional! Dan aku akan membuat genre bokep baru "Bercinta Dengan Kuda" well tidak harus Kuda, yang penting binatang dan harus berkaki empat. Seperti yang kau lihat aku cinta binatang- HAHAHA

Dan.. sejak saat itu aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan akan berpura-pura tidak kenal bila berpapasan dengannya.

"Baek! Botol saus ku mana?! Sudah ku bilang kau bisa buang apapun dirumah ini bahkan harga diriku tapi jangan botol sausku?!"

Yep-_- aku salah. Pada akhirnya dia menjadi satu-satunya teman terdekat ku bahkan yang tak terduga nasibnya pun sama dengan ku. Tidak terlalu sama sih, tapi sama lah pokoknya/? Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 7 tahun lalu berjalan dengan kaki sendiri hingga ia bertemu dengan ku di sebuah wawancara kerja sebagai pengurus kebun binatang. Dia itu pintar- pintar sekali. Tapi sayangnya otak cemerlangnya itu bukannya ia gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang 'berguna' tapi justru digunakan untuk melakukan hal yang bodoh, Produksi Bokep contohnya. Dia juga sebenarnya adalah cucu dari orang paling kaya di Gangnam. Kakeknya, pemilik perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Korea. Makanya sebenarnya tanpa harus bekerja pun kakeknya selalu mengirim uang dengan jumlah besar ke rekeningnya setiap bulan. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kakeknya tau bahwa cucunya disini sedang mengerjakan hal nista.

"Aku tidak membuangnya! Cari di tumpukan baju kotor mu! Aku sengaja menaruhnya disana agar merepotkan mu!" – licik.

Aku segera merebahkan diriku di sofa ruang tengah lalu menyalakan televisi. Satu-satunya hiburan dirumah ini selain gurauan Chanyeol.

Oke for your information. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Biologi semester akhir. Untuk memenuhi biaya kuliah dan hidup ku, aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai Pengurus kebun binatang Seoul. Dan malamnya berjualan sosis bakar di pinggiran sungai Han. Kadang juga membantu Chanyeol dalam mengurus keuangan rumah produksi nistanya itu. Sedangkan si Chanyeol itu awalnya ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi Forensik namun berhenti di tengah jalan saat ia mulai mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk Bokep -_-. Well sebenarnya walaupun aku tidak menyukai keputusan Chanyeol untuk berhenti kuliah dan memulai 'usaha'nya itu. Aku merasa sedikit diuntungkan karena 'usaha' Chanyeol ini beromset besar(?) untuk satu film, 'kita' _atau dia_ dapat meraih keuntungan sampai 10.000 won! Bahkan lebih. Makanya kadang aku merasa seperti orang paling kaya di dunia namun beberapa menit setelahnya merasa seperti orang termiskin di dunia-_-. Si Chanyeol bodoh itu sangat pelit. Setelah aku menerima upah ku dia akan mengambil setengah bahkan lebih dari upahku, Kenapa? Biaya tinggal di apartmen ini katanya-_-.

Cukup dengan kenyataan buruk itu, kembali mengenai diriku. kuliah ku setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis jam 2 siang hingga 6 petang. Dan setelah itu aku free. Dari jam 6 pagi hingga 12 siang aku menjadi petugas kebersihan kandang anjing laut dan gajah. Lalu dari jam 8 malam hingga 11 malam aku bekerja di pinggiran sungai han berjualan sosis bakar. Lalu bila ada jam kosong aku membantu pekerjaan Chanyeol. Jadi bisa dibilang aku adalah orang yang super sibuk tanpa ada waktu untuk bersantai.

"Hari Sabtu ada acara ga?" –Chanyeol

"Kenapa?"

"Temenin beli properti baru untuk film"

"Ahh.. untuk persiapan film barumu dengan si Oh Sehun itu?"

"iya. Sepulang dari itu mungkin aku akan mengundangnya makan malam dengan kita, bagaimana? mau kan? Aku tidak terima penolakan" ia menyeringai mengejek. Melihatnya menyeringai seperti itu membuatku teringat akan kraken-_-

"maaf, tapi aku menolak Chanyeol..ssi" aku berdiri dari sofa lalu menghampirinya "kau tau kan? Aku ini orang sibuk" aku menyeringai mengejek.

 _Siapa sekarang yang menyeringai bodoh._

Ekspresi sebal si Chanyeol keluar, aku menyukai ekspresi itu menandakan bahwa aku yang menang. Aku lalu meninggalkannya dan menuju ke kamarku diujung lorong samping dapur.

/cekrek/

 _kenapa pintu ini?_

 _/_ cekrek/cekrek/

 _oh tidak, jangan lagi._

"tagihan air : 200 won. tagihan listrik : 350 won. uang sampah : 90 won. uang perawatan : 400 won. dijumlahkan hasilnya 1040 won dan semuanya aku yang bayar. biaya apartmen 3500 won. kau hanya membayar seperempatnya yang artinya kau cuman bayar 875 won. sedangkan sisanya aku yang bayar. Which is meannn apartmen ini milikku. Jadi kalau ka-"

"okay, okay fine! Apa maumu?-_- serahkan kunci kamar ku, sekarang-_-"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak terima penolakan kan, Baekhyun-ssi?" ia menyeringai kembali.

 _Sialan, aku kalah._

-Hari Sabtu-

"apa ini? Borgol plastik, Celana 'kurangajar', Sabuk, Obat perangsang, Krim Luka, *Lube, Tali, dan Astaga Chanyeol.. *Big Dildo? Dengan bahan karet yang aman bebas iritasi? Are you serious? Dengan dildo sebesar ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan si aktris nya? Merobek lubang mereka hingga 1 meter?" tiba-tiba saja aku memprotes dengan apa yang Chanyeol beli hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia membeli hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Biasanya juga paling beli tissue, pakaian, ataupun paling tidak Kondom.

"Percayalah. Big Dildo ini? Ukurannya masih kalah dengan milik Oh Sehun. Dan juga jangan berlebihan, dildo itu hanya berukuran 20cm, Baek" ujarnya. Matanya tidak melihatku melainkan pada jajaran sex utilize seperti dildo mini, cock ring, clam, dan cambuk?

"kenapa mereka menjual cambuk?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya tentang dunia perbokepan? Cambuk ini dipakai untuk genre film *BDSM" jelasnya. "kau lihat yang seperti kalung anjing disana? Itu juga dipakai untuk genre film BDSM" aku hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa industri film tak berguna ini justru mempunyai banyak 'jenis' bahkan lebih banyak dari film biasa.

Hampir dua jam kami membeli segala keperluan untuk film Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kami telah berada di sebuah kafe pinggir jalan. Dua Ice Capuchino telah teronggok cantik di atas meja. Kami jarang pergi ke kafe atau lebih tepatnya, aku yang jarang ke kafe. Sedangkan si Chanyeol itu kafe seperti telah menjadi rumah keduanya. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang menelfon seseorang di luar kafe yang mungkin si Oh Sehun itu, aku menyeruput Ice Capuchino milik ku.

"Enak" sepotong kata yang bodoh nan udik. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku sangat menyukai makanan ataupun minuman high class seperti ini. Biasanya juga paling beli susu ultra/?.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kafe, dan duduk di sofa tepat di samping ku.

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol.. Ada Sofa lain diseberang meja ini, kenapa ga duduk disana aja sih? Kenapa musti disamping ku?" Protes ku padanya yang sedang membuka kancing atas kemejanya, dia berkeringat banyak.

"Aku kan mau dekat sama Baek" ujarnya, lalu mengambil Ice Capuchino miliknya. Dengan sekejap ia mengabaikanku -_-

"Lalu? Gimana? Jadi makan malam sama si Oh Sehun itu?" tanyaku padanya yang masih menyeruput Ice Capuchino miliknya. Ku harap ia tidak mati karena kupikir tadi seorang pelayan seperti menaburkan sesuatu yang berwarna putih di atas minumannya. Mungkin saja itu sianida kan?

"Uhum. Jadi. Nanti malam pukul 7 di Restaurant Mine"

Aku mengangguk malas. Aku menatap Chanyeol disamping ku yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphone miliknya. Kancing kemejanya yang ia buka setengah memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kecoklatan yang sedikit basah karena peluhnya. Ia nampak seksi. Aku tersenyum, setelah semua hal yang terjadi hari ini aku mulai menyadari bahwa memproduksi film porno itu tidaklah gampang. Aku bangga padanya yang memperjuangkan mimpinya, dia lebih baik dariku. Dia punya target dalam hidupnya dan dia berusaha untuk mencapai targetnya itu. Sedangkan aku? Target hidup saja tidak punya.

"Mau pulang? Kau terlihat aneh tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau tidak mungkin jadi gila karena kelelahan kan? Percayalah kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku saat harus mengurus rumah produksi ku sendiri dulu sebelum aku tidak punya kru"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu tersenyum manis padanya "Aduuu… maaafkan Baek ya ga pernah bantu Channie" aku menyubit pipi tirusnya dengan gaya khas mencubit anak balita.

Dia sempat terpaku beberapa detik saat ku lepaskan cubitan ku. Setelah beberapa detik terpaku ia lalu tersenyum lebar "hehe.. tidak apa-apa kok Baek ku yang cantik" ujarnya lalu tiba-tiba memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukannya.

Sangat senang bisa memeluk seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai adik kandung ku sendiri.

Kami berdua telah berada di Restaurant Mine dan duduk di salah satu meja besar yang telah disiapkan pihak restaurant, sekarang sudah pukul 7.27 . Hebat sekali si Oh Sehun itu bisa-bisanya ia terlambat saat diundang makan malam oleh 'calon' bosnya. Hal ini membuatku mulai berpikiran buruk mengenai kepribadian si Oh Sehun ini.

Restaurant ini sangat besar dan megah. suasana restaurant ini juga sangat tenang. dengan sentuhan ala kota paris dan musik yang menenangkan. Ciri-ciri restaurant mahal.

"Ia sudah berada di pintu depan, sedikit lagi kau akan melihatnya" Chanyeol berkata padaku, kurasa ia tahu bahwa aku sudah mulai bosan menunggu si Oh Sehun ini.

Aku mulai mempersiapkan diriku, merapikan gaun putih ku yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol sekitar 3 jam yang lalu yang sangat susah dipasang pada tubuhku yang tidak simetris dimana-mana ini.

Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan berdiri menghadap orang yang menyentuh bahuku. Aku yakin orang ini adalah Oh Sehun

Kulihat sosok yang ada didepan ku sekarang. Kuteliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya dari bawah. Mulai dari kaki jenjangnya itu, hingga sampai di wajahnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Pe-Penis Raksasa…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **NOT YET/? CHANYEOL SIDE STORY SAAT MEREKRUT AKTIS BARU YANG DITEMUINYA DIPINGGIR JALAN/?~~**

"Ahh.. mhh.. Buka baju ku pria perkasa nghh" Seorang wanita bernama Sojin tengah berada didalam dekapan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang bertelanjang dada. Keringat dan air liur telah membasahi badan mereka berdua. Aroma khas seks bercampur air liur menguar memenuhi udara.

"Ngghh.. yeah baby-hh" si Pria tersenyum menyeringai, lalu 'memukul' bibir Sojin dengan bibirnya kencang lalu melumatnya ganas. "cppkk, cpkk shh slrpp angghhh ssllrp. Ahhh yeaahh.. urh aarrhh" si pria melumat bibir sang wanita lalu menjilat-jilati pipi si wanita, memainkan air liur keduanya. Tangan kekar nya dengan cepat merobek dress panjang Sojin.

"anghhhh.. aarhhhhh" Sojin merintih dalam nikmat saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghisap lehernya dengan sangat kencang. Tangannya mulai mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol menandakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Chanyeol tak memerdulikan cengkeraman Sojin, justru semakin brutal ia menghisap dan menjilati leher Sojin.

"Urhhh.. ini yang kau suka kan? Huh?" Chanyeol menampar payudara Sojin hingga membuat bercak kemerahan di salah satu gunung kembar Sojin itu. Chanyeol menyeringai jahat lalu menghisap payudara Sojin dengan kuat hingga membuat bercak keunguan yang tercampur dengan bercak kemerahan bekas tamparan tadi.

Sojin tak mau kalah lalu berusaha memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Chanyeol bermaksud mencari keberadan penis Chanyeol.

Gotcha! Sojin berhasil mendapatkan Penis besar Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat menariknya keluar dari celana dalam Chanyeol. Terpampang lah penis Chanyeol yang seperti penis kuda dengan urat-urat yang menimbul dibatang penis nya. Memberikan kesan mengerikan nan perkasa pada penisnya.

"besar sekali, apakah muat di vagina ku?" pikir Sojin namun segera sirna saat Chanyeol melepas ciuman di payudaranya lalu menatapnya tajam "apa kau berani dengan 'nya' ?" Chanyeol menyeringai lalu semakin menghimpit badan Sojin ke tembok. Badan kekarnya yang telah basah dengan keringat semakin menempel dengan dada Sojin, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Sojin.

"aku tidak mau lama-lama. Persetan dengan *oral sex ! penis ku sudah lapar, aku akan memakanmu. Sekarang menungging lah" perintah Chanyeol.

Sojin sempat terkejut dan merasa ketakutan, bayangkan saja penis sebesar itu masuk ke vaginanya dan tanpa oral sex. Namun ia segera menampik pikiran itu dan segera menungging. Persetan dengan kemungkinan vaginanya robek. Yang jelas ia sangat ingin penis besar itu tertanam di dalam vaginanya sekarang.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil Lube lalu menumpahkan cairan itu ke penisnya, mengurutnya sebentar lalu memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang vagina Sojin.

"kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus-elus lubang vagina Sojin dengan kepala penisnya. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Sojin.

"ahhh.. lebih dari siap Chanyeolhh. Sekarang cepat masukkan nghh" Sojin mendesah kenikmatan. Gila memang, penis Chanyeol belum masuk namun ia sudah merasakan dorongan seksual yang begitu besar.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, lalu mulai memasukan kepala penis nya yang besar itu secara perlahan ke vagina Sojin.

"Anghhhh…." Desah Sojin nikmat sambil mendongakan kepalanya. Hanya kepala penis Chanyeol yang masuk namun rasanya sangat nikmat. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan kembali kepala penisnya namun kembali memasukannya.

"ahhhh! Berhenti main-main Chanyeol! Ayo masukan semuanya!" jerit Sojin frustasi

"Sabar dulu sayang, aku ingin membuatmu gila akan penis ku dulu hahaha" ejek Chanyeol, sembari terus mengeluar-masukkan kepala penisnya di vagina Sojin.

"ahhhh!" Sojin berteriak frustasi lalu dengan cepat mendorong pantatnya. Hingga penis besar Chanyeol masuk keseluruhannya.

"AHHHHHH!" -Sojin

"ARGGHHH!" -Chanyeol

Sojin berteriak kesakitan, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya menahan perih yang menyerang vaginanya yang baru diterobos 'pipa besar'. Chanyeol juga mendesah keras sangking nikmatnya vagina Sojin yang menjepit penisnya ketat. Sangat ketat. "AHHH.. AHHHH" suara berat Chanyeol mendesah nikmat. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti kuda yang sedang marah.

Sojin merasakan kenikmatan yang secara berangsur-angsur terasa di liang vaginanya yang telah diterobos penis Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol dirasanya hangat dan hampir menyentuh ujung rahimnya. Chanyeol masih belum menggerakan miliknya di dalam vagina Sojin.

"gerakan Chanyeol! Gerakan!" jerit Sojin yang disambut gerakan brutal dari penis Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyodok-nyodok lubang vaginanya kasar.

"AHHH! AHHH! YAAHH! BEGITU! YAAH! YAAH! BEGITU! FASTER!FASTER CHANYEOL! AHHH!" desahan keras Sojin memenuhi ruangan hotel tersebut. Vagina Sojin yang diterobos penis besar Chanyeol nampak mengembung hebat.

Chanyeol yang berada diatas Sojin terus menyodok penisnya tanpa ampun ke vagina wanita yang sedang menungging dibawahnya itu. "ARGHH ARGHH! AHHH! SHHHH MHHH! AHH YEAHH! SO TIGHT!" desahan Chanyeol semakin menggila kala Sojin menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya hingga memberi sensasi yang lebih panas lagi.

"AHHH YEAAHH! SSSHHH. YOU ENJOY MY BIG COCK HAH?. UHHH YEAHH AHH" Chanyeol menampar-nampar pantat Sojin yang diikuti desahan nikmat Sojin.

"AHHSHH YEAHH YEAHH! I REALLY LIKE YOUR BIG DICK! AHHHH AHHH FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME AH!" badan Sojin terus bergoyang ke depan-belakang mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol.

"UHHH ARGHHH RRRRRR" Chanyeol menggeram, ia nampak seperti kuda jantan yang memperkosa betinanya. Ia mulai mempercepat gerakan sodokannya pada vagina Sojin.

"Ahh yeahh! Chanyeol! Yaahhh, yaahh!" Sojin semakin menggila menerima sodokan kasar nan brutal dari Chanyeol. Vagina nya nampak melebar hebat menerima penis Chanyeol yang begitu besar.

"AHHH ARGHHH!" Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya sambil terus menyodok vagina Sojin dengan penisnya. Penisnya nampak berkedut-kedut dan menambah besar saat dirasanya ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"AHHH AHH! I WANT TO CUM!" Chanyeol mendesah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya. Sojin yang sedari tadi sudah orgasme hebat semakin memperketat dinding vagina nya.

"NGHH AHH! YOU WANT TO CUM? CUM IN MY FACE PLEASEEE AHHH" Sojin membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti keinginan Sojin segera mencabut penisnya dari lubang vagina Sojin. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah saat Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari vagina Sojin. Sojin merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa pada vagina nya.

"AHHHH NGHHH!" Chanyeol mendesah sembari mengocok penisnya tepat didepan wajah Sojin yang telah bernafsu untuk merasakan sperma hangat Chanyeol.

~PLOP PLOP PLOP~ Suara kocokan Chanyeol pada penisnya semakin keras, hingga..

~CROT CROT CROT~ "AHHHHHHHHH!" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat saat sperma nya keluar dan membasahi wajah Sojin. Spermanya sangat banyak hingga membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Sojin bahkan ada yang menetes jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat cairan putih kental itu keluar.

"Ahh… lezatnya, mmhh" Sojin menjilat dan menelan sperma Chanyeol yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? kau mau kan ikut menjadi salah satu aktris dirumah produksi ku?" "kau akan memperoleh kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini, dan kita bisa bercinta setiap harinya. Bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol sembari berbaring di atas karpet bulu tempat mereka bercinta. Mengingat mereka bercinta diatas karpet itu dan bukan diatas kasur.

Sojin langsung bergerak dan duduk diatas penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas. "Lemas saja besar seperti ini tak heran bila tegang besarnya seperti lengan ku" ujar Sojin. Ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring sehingga posisi mereka adalah Chanyeol dibawah dan Sojin diatas dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka masih telanjang.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaan ku"

"Aku akan bilang IYA jika kau memberiku ronde kedua"

"Heh" Chanyeol menyeringai "Bukan masalah"

Dan ronde dua pun dimulai

 **Note :** Jadi aku bener-bener gatau apa-apa tentang mata uang korea. Jadi anggap aja biaya-biaya apartmen (yang disebutkan diatas) itu mahal ya XD. Aku juga belum menceritakan tentang Sehun dan Baekhyun nya. Di chapter depan pasti sudah keluar momen-momen HunBaek nya. Di chapter ini masih momen-momen Chanbaek nya aja dulu XD soalnya aku tau kalo shipper ChanBaek itu ada banyak/?

Oh ya Sojin diatas itu bukan Sojin Girls Day ya, tapi dia itu OC. Dan maafkan diriku yang tak bakat bikin ff nc ataupun romance biasa ToT. tapi yang perlu kalian tahu adalah aku berusaha/? #ngeles/?

Oh dan juga thanks bgt buat yang udah mau baca dan review ff aneh ku ini. Semoga kalian akan tetap jadi readers yang baik/?

Dictionary :

*Lube : Minyak pelumas khusus untuk hubungan seks, memudahkan penetrasi (Vaginal dan Anal)

*Big Dildo : Tiruan penis besar yang terbuat dari plastic atau karet.

*BDSM : Kegiatan alternatif seksual yang melibatkan suatu permainan peran.

*Oral Sex : Salah satu kegiatan foreplay sebelum sex inti yakni menstimulasi alat kelamin (pria ataupun wanita) dengan mulut. Biasa dilakukan pada vagina agar vagina terangsang dan lebih siap saat dimasuki/? Sehingga wanita tidak merasakan kesakitan yang berarti.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOXESBITCHES**

 **COMPANY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

.

 **OH MY PENIS!**

.

.

.

STARRING

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun [Male]

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun [Female]

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol [Male]

.

.

GENRE

Sex, Romance, Funny

.

RATING

M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves, the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a hunbaek story, if u don't like just close the page and get the hell out of here, TQ.

.

GS/MATURE/TYPO/BADWORDS.

.

.

-Chapter 3-

Sehun POV

Oke. Yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut membunuh dengan tatapan. Perempuan berdada besar, bukan. Berdada dengan ukuran kesukaan ku yang bernama Baekhyun itu tidak melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya dari dia. Oh tentu saja bukan aku yang ia beri tatapan membunuh –yang seksi itu- melainkan pria bernama Chanyeol diujung lain dari meja ini.

"Apa?" si pria bertanya heran.

"Orang ini, si Oh Sehun itu?" tanya Baekhyun

 _Kenapa tak bertanya langsung? Apa kau buta? Ada orang disini._

"Ya. Dia Oh Sehun. Sehun-ssi perkenalkan orang ini yang bernama Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Menuntut ku untuk segera memperkenalkan diri pada wanita yang sedari tadi memandang dirinya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Uhum. Ya aku-"

"Penis Besar. Kau adalah si Penis Besar. Baiklah jika kau adalah orang yang bernama Sehun itu, tapi melihat dirimu pada saat itu. Di bus. Beramai-ramai. Kau dekil. Melakukan pelecehan seksual pada ku. Apa kau ini orang yang berkelas?" Baekhyun menatap mata ku mantap. Mengintimidasi ku agar segera memberikan klarifikasi atas apa yang aku lakukan padanya saat itu di bis.

"Apa? Tunggu? Apa maksudnya pelecehan seksual?" Chanyeol mengintervensi, nampak terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Aku menghela nafas

"Baiklah, nona Baekhyun. Perlu aku akui bahwa apa yang aku lakukan pada dirimu saat itu sangatlah tak berkelas. Tapi semua itu aku lakukan atas dasar hormon pria ku yang sedang bergejolak, lagipula lihatlah dirimu. Kau sangat sensasional nona Byun" terpujilah kau kepercayaan diri. Baekhyun nampak –sedikit-terkejut atas kalimat terakhir ku. Perlu ku garis bawahi bahwa dia hanya –sedikit- terkejut terbukti karena ekspresinya yang kembali tenang. Membuatku mengingat reaksinya di bis saat itu.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya –imut- . Dan lagi-lagi entah apa yang salah dengan wanita ini. Hormon testosteron ku mengamuk setiap melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau sangat percaya diri Pen- ups maksud ku tuan Oh. Tapi perlu aku ingatkan bahwa aku tidak menerima alasan mu itu dan aku tidaklah sensasional seperti yang anda bilang. Namun aku akan melupakan hal yang kau lakukan pada ku itu untuk saat ini. Chanyeol, bukankah kau bilang ada urusan bisnis yang perlu kau bicarakan dengan tuan Oh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

Dia kembali menatap ku. Mantap seperti biasanya, dan aku suka itu. Dia tersenyum sekilas

"Kalau begitu. Akan aku biarkan kalian berdua berbincang. Aku pergi duluan"

 _Hey, tunggu dulu nona kecil._

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi nona Byun? Apa ada masalah?" aku memegang tangannya cepat saat ia akan bergegas meninggalkan meja ini. Dan demi apapun tangannya sangat halus.

"Ya. Ada. Aku tidak bisa tahan duduk satu meja dengan orang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada ku. Dan demi Milyaran ganggang hijau bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu karena rasanya aku ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan mu yang tentu saja adalah suatu masalah nantinya kan?"

 _Oh baby. Hancurkan aku~_

Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. Dia menundukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat lalu pergi. Aku menatap kepergiannya bukan kepergiannya tapi pantatnya/? Hehe.

"Ehem." Suara deheman membawa ku ke dunia nyata. Ku tatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapku serius dengan lipatan tangan didadanya.

"Jelaskan apa maksud Baekhyun tentang pelecehan seksual?"

.

.

.

Kesepakatan telah dibuat. Aku jadi bermain di salah satu film porno Chanyeol, bergenre *Hardcore dan.. tanpa bayaran. Aku sengaja membuatnya gratis karena bila tidak aku tidak akan bisa merubah pikiran Chanyeol yang marah besar saat kuceritakan apa yang ku lakukan pada 'kakak' nya itu. Well ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kuambil karena telah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Baekhyun.

Proses syuting diadakan seminggu lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melihat Baekhyun sekarang. Itulah sebabnya hari ini aku terpaksa menelantarkan Majeong mobil kesayangan ku di basement.

Yap, betul. Aku akan naik bis lagi.

.

"Majeongggg.. maafkan oppa… oppa tidak akan menunggangi mu hari ini…."

TIN TIN TIN!~~ _kenapa oppa kenapa?!_

"Oppa harus mengejar cinta oppa… Dan kali ini tidak mudah Majeonggg"

TIIINN TIIINN TIIINN~~ _pergilah oppa pergilah. Kejar cinta mu oppaaaaa_

.

.

.

Dia disitu, sosok yang pernah membuat ku kehilangan diriku. Aku tengah duduk disalah satu kursi penumpang di bis umum yang arahnya entah kemana. Dan Baekhyun, perempuan itu berdiri disana membawa sebuah tas hitam besar yang nampak berat. Dia nampak kelelahan dan celakanya, ia terlihat seksi.

Sejujurnya aku tak pernah merasa sebergairah ini pada wanita. Hanya dia. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat ku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol libido nakal yang menggebu-gebu dalam diriku. Otot tubuhku merejang seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Dan aku tahu aku akan segera membuat wanita ini mengangkang didepan kejantanan ku.

Cepat atau lambat.

Bis berhenti di perhentian kedua, Baekhyun turun di perhentian ini. Begitu pula aku. Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa hari ini kegiatan ku hanya mengikuti dia.

"Hei." Aku menendang batu kerikil kecil kearahnya hingga menabrak sepatu nya. Ia berbalik

"Oh. Kau" Ia mencemooh atas kehadiran ku. Lalu kembali berjalan membawa tas hitam nya itu. Apa isi tas itu sebenarnya?

Ia berjalan sebentar, lalu berhenti. Berbalik kearah ku dan ya Tuhan! Ia berjalan kearah ku.

"Kau mau kemana? Tolong jalan duluan" Ia berkata pada ku dengan nada memerintah yang meninggalkan kesan domination kotor pada otak mesum ku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Miss Byun?"

"Aku tidak mau pria berkelas seperti mu, menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang pantat ku." Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku sedari tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan mu kan? Aku sudah tahu keberadaan mu dari tadi di bis. Dan aku juga tahu kau selalu memandang pantat ku. Dan -lagi- aku jelas ingat perkataan mu kemarin bahwa kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan mesum mu itu" mencemooh kembali. Aku tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau jalan bersama, Miss Byun?" ucap ku.

"Tidak, terimaka-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama, dan aku membawa tas berat mu itu?" aku menunjuk tas hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak dijalanan menunggu kapan konversasi tidak seimbang antara aku dan Baekhyun selesai. Baekhyun menatap ku kesal. Apakah aku menang?

"Baiklah. Dan karena aku tahu kau tidak punya tujuan kemana. Kau bawakan tas keparat itu hingga kita sampai dan setelah itu enyah? Bagaimana?" Aku sedikit terkesan atas kata kasar yang ia ucapkan, bayangkan bila ia mengucapkan kata kasar itu dikamar ku, diatas ranjang ku, dibawah ku, mencengkeram milikku.

"Hei!" Ia mengagetkan ku dari lamunanku yang ambigu tadi.

"Baiklah, Miss Byun."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 KM terlewati dan kami belum juga sampai. Tas ini lumayan berat aku penasaran apa isi tas ini dan mau kemana sebenarnya wanita-ku ini. Pfffttt wanita-ku . Aku tersipu sebentar.

"Itu isinya sosis mentah sama beberapa alat masak. Kalau kau penasaran" Aku mengernyit, apa dia baru saja berbicara santai pada ku? .

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa bawa sosis di dalam tas?" aku membalas perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sepenggal.

"Kenapa bawa sosis sama alat masak?" tanya-ku.

"Aku berjualan sosis bakar di pinggiran sungai han nanti malam, aku mau mempersiapkan nya dari sekarang."

"Ohya? Apa aku bisa membantu nanti? Aku akan dengan senang hati mem-"

"Tetap seperti perjanjian Tuan Sehun. Sampai tujuan lalu enyah"

Dan percakapan berhenti sampai disitu.

.

Kita sudah sampai di tujuan, sebuah kios kecil yang tampak sederhana namun rapih dan bersih diluar. Aku meletakkan tas hitam itu disebuah bangku kecil yang ada di bagian depan kios itu. Sesuai perjanjian aku hanya akan menaruh tas itu lalu enyah.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan mu teh" Wow. Apa kau sedang berbelas kasih padaku Miss Byun?

Aku tersenyum, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi disitu.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membalas budi pada mu. Aku ini wanita yang tahu balas budi" ia nampak penuh gengsi dengan tutur katanya. Tapi aku senang.

"Hanya berikan aku air dingin miss Byun, Teh terlalu berat untuk hari yang masih panas ini." Ujar ku

"Aku bermaksud untuk memberikan mu es teh, tapi ya sudah. Tunggu disini" Ia lalu membuka kios nya dan mulai merapikan beberapa perlengkapan masak yang dibutuhkan nanti. Betapa banyak barang yang ada di dalam tas itu. Aku penasaran teknik apa yang digunakannya sehingga sosis mentah dan alat masak bisa cukup dalam tas itu.

Aku memperhatikannya dari kursi pembeli ini. Setelah dilihat-lihat dia tak hanya seksi, namun juga.. Manis. Imut. Dan Cantik. Aku tersipu dibawah sinar matahari siang menuju sore yang tak sepenuhnya menyentuh kulit ku karena terhalang dedaunan. Betapa bodohnya aku yang hanya melihat wanita ini dengan nafsu semata. Apakah aku jatuh cinta? Ataukah ini hanya nafsu dan keinginan untuk segera membuatnya tunduk dihadapan ku?

"ini air dingin mu." Ujarnya sembari menaruh segelas air dingin milikku. Aku mengernyit kecewa saat ia hanya menaruh itu dan langsung pergi.

"Baekhyun? Bisakah kau duduk dulu disini. Tidak akan lama" kuakui aku telah kehilangan kontrol atas perkataan ku. Aku ini pria keren yang seharusnya membuat wanita memohon padaku. Namun apa ini? Aku yang memohon? Sungguh tak masuk akal wanita yang telah merusak batin ku ini.

Ia berbalik lalu menatap ku malas. Menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disamping ku.

"Apa yang kau mau? Cepatlah"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau duduk bersama mu"

"Oh yang benar saja. Aku ini sed-"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Baekhyun?" Ujar ku padanya dengan sedikit meminta ijin untuk menyebut nama aslinya.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku harus menceritakan diriku padamu?"

"Entahlah? Supaya aku tau orang seperti yang aku bantu hari ini"

Ia menghela nafas, lagi. Aku menatapnya intens sambil memangku kepala ku.

"Aku, seperti yang kau tahu tinggal dengan Chanyeol, aku kuliah jurusan Biologi Zoologi. Aku suka binatang itulah yang membuatku bekerja paruh waktu di kebun binatang"

"Kau cantik" Aku tersenyum padanya, benar-benar senyuman tulus yang belum pernah aku tunjukan pada wanita manapun. Dia nampak tercengang lalu berdehem beberapa kali.

"A- Aku bekerja di kebun binatang sebagai pengurus kandang dan ak- hei? Kenapa aku bercerita begitu banyak pada mu?" dia mengomel imut.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa sosis yang kau jual mengandung daging? Yang tentunya berasal dari binatang?" tanyaku, bermaksud menggoda nya.

"Iya? Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau pecinta binatang? Lalu kenapa kau menjual binatang? Dalam bentuk makanan lagi" Aku tersenyum menggoda, entah kenapa bila berbicara dengannya tersenyum seperti telah menjadi hobi ku.

"Hei, bukan seperti itu. Walaupun aku pecinta binatang tapi mereka itu hewan yang memang diternakan untuk dikonsumsi oleh ma-"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan hewan ternak itu?"

"Oke. Kenapa kita membicarakan perasaan hewan ternak?-_- . mereka itu ada untuk dimakan"

"Pecinta binatang macam apa kau"

"Hei-_-"

Aku terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sebalnya. Tanpa seijin ku tangan ku bergerak lalu mencubit pipi nya. Ia nampak terkejut begitu juga dengan diriku.

Persetan kau tangan, dan dimana kau saat dibutuhkan self control?

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Lalu segera menengguk air dingin ku yang sudah tak dingin lagi.

"Mau mati ya?"

"Uhuk, uhuk" Aku tersedak. Ku letakan gelas itu diatas meja. Lalu menepuk-nepuk dadaku bermaksud mempersiapkan tenggorokan ku untuk segera mentransfer air yang salah masuk itu ke kerongkongan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, reaksimu berlebihan sekali" dia terkekeh geli.

"Berlebihan? Siapa yang tidak berlebihan saat kau diancam untuk mati?" omel ku dengan suara serak efek kemasukan air.

Dia tertawa. Dan demi apapun suara tawanya seperti obat di telingaku.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku menemukan bahwa kau tidaklah 100 persen seperti orang yang aku kira. Kau lumayan seru, tapi kini waktunya kau pergi" ucapnya. Sedikit membuat ku kecewa karena demi apapun aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku akan pergi. Namun nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi" aku berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Apa? Hei jangan kesini" omelnya.

"Jangan menolak pelanggan, Miss Byun" goda ku, lalu segera berlari menjauhinya.

"Aku akan kemari lagi nanti, sampai jumpa Byun Baekhyun!" Aku bersorak dari kejauhan lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku segera bergegas dari sana dan di pikiran ku hanyalah baju apa yang cocok ku pakai nanti malam. Karena ya Tuhan aku ada janji paling penting nanti malam bersama wanita ku.

 **TBC**

 ** _Sehun at BUS, Dirty Mind Version*Not happen in real life*_**

Yes! Keputusan yang tepat Oh Sehun. Benar-benar keputusan yang tepat untuk merelakan Majeong. Aku tengah duduk dipojokan disalah satu kursi penumpang di bagian belakang bis ini. Dan tepat disana tak lebih dari 3 meter Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan tas besar berwarna hitam yang nampak berat dia tampak kelelahan, dan celakanya dia terlihat…. Seksi.

Oh demi apapun. Melihatnya nampak kelelahan seperti itu dengan pantat besar dan payudara seksi yang seperti memanggil itu. Penis ku dengan sekejap mengembung hebat. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku tidak pernah sebergairah ini dengan wanita lain. Hanya pada dirinya libido ku bisa memuncak seperti ini.

Aku meraba resleting celana jeansku yang sudah mengembung, ku buka resleting ku lalu mengeluarkan penis ku yang sudah tegak menantang. Panjangnya yang hampir 26cm itu dengan urat-urat yang mengelilinginya seakan menjadi bagian badan yang paling aku banggakan, selain wajah tentunya.

Aku menutup penis ku dengan jaket tebal yang kubawa, mengurutnya pelan tanpa melepaskan pandanganku pada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa sangat seksi hari ini. Mungkin kalian menganggap ku aneh karena mencoba bermasturbasi di bus yang ramai ini namun ketahuilah bahwa penisku tidak akan lemas kembali sebelum dipuaskan.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tengah berdiri di pertengahan bis ini hanya menatapku kebingungan. Aku tetap mengurut penis ku lalu perlahan-lahan mengocoknya. Keringat nafsu membasahi tubuhku. Aku semakin brutal mengocok penis ku. Persetan bila ada orang yang melihat karena helooo ini tahun 2016 siapa yang peduli dengan siapa?

Kocokan dipenis ku, ku percepat. Aku merebahkan diriku dan mengangkang, tak lupa jaket tebal masih setia menutupi penisku. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana terkena sinar matahari yang membuat kadar keseksiannya meningkat.

Aku tetap mengocok penis ku tatkala kurasakan gejolak ejakulasi memenuhi penisku. Aku menengadah dengan mata tertutup. Tangan ku masih bergerak aktif di bawah sana, peluh telah membasahi tubuhku dan..

"AKHH" aku mendesah pelan saat sperma ku muncrat dengan hebat membasahi jaket hitam ku yang posisinya sudah tak karuan. Aku mengatur nafas ku lalu membuka mata ku. Kulihat penis ku mulai lemas kembali namun masih berdenyut.

Ku lap sisa sperma yang masih tersisa di batang penis ku dengan jaket hitam ku itu. Sebuah hari yang panas di bis yang panas.

Hai readers yang baik/? Maaf sekali kalau ff ini lama sekali updatenya. Karena author sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus masalah sekolah. TUGAS DIMANA-MANA FELLAS! Dan itu benar-benar membuatku stress. Tapi aku kembali membawakan ff gaje ini. Dan aku berharap kalian masih setia menunggu ff ini update lagi. Jangan bosen sama ff ini ya :" tetap jadi readers yang setia. Dan mohon review nya ya karena review kalian itu semangat author :"

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata dalam penulisan ff, karena ff ini tidak diedit lagi.

Dictionary

*Hardcore : Genre seks dalam pornography dimana keseluruhan adegan dilakukan dengan kasar dan tanpa unsur romantis sedikitpun.

P.S : Author berencana untuk menghapus fitur(?) dictionary. Tapi kalo readers masih ingin ada Dictionary tinggal bilang aja biar di chapter depan bila diperlukan adanya dictionary akan author bikin lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

**MACKERELPASTA**

 **COMPANY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

.

 **OH MY PENIS!**

.

.

.

STARRING

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun [Male]

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun [Female]

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol [Male]

.

.

GENRE

Sex, Romance, Funny

.

RATING

M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves, the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a hunbaek story, if u don't like just close the page and get the hell out of here, TQ.

.

GS/MATURE/TYPO/BADWORDS.

.

.

-Chapter 4-

 _"Cinta itu bagaikan air dalam kolam..kalau kau ingin dia bergetar maka kau harus menyentuh nya. Tapi kalau kau menyentuhnya terlalu keras getaran nya akan tak terkontrol dan… muncrat/?"_

.

Oh Sehun.

Dengan suara sumbang memuakkan miliknya bernyanyi begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Bisa kau bayangkan? bernyanyi bersungguh-sungguh tapi yang keluar justru suara sumbang? Memuakkan.

"aku selalu baik dalam melakukan apapun~" _terkutuk kau Oh Sehun_

"kenapa orang-orang selalu meremehkan ku?~" _kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibanggakan_

"hanya tempat tidur dan sebatang penis yang mengerti Sehun, seorang~" _well, penis mu dapat dibanggakan_

"tapi kini ada Byun Baekhyun! Malaikat yang akan melihat keteguhan hati ku~" _uhm? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu_

"cintaku~hatiku~ byun _baek-_ " - _terhenti_

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"bernyanyi"

"dan?"

"mandi"

"di?"

"kamar mandi mu"

"apa kau terkena _Alzheimer?"_

"apa kau masih mau melihatku mandi?"

"kau mandi di kamar mandi ku"

"apa sekarang kamar mandi ada hak patennya?"

"sampai kapan kita akan terus melanjutkan perbincangan bodoh ini?"

"pergi dan tunggu aku diluar, _honey_ "

.

Sehun beranjak dari kamar mandi milik temannya itu. Kakinya ia jejakkan di atas lantai kecoklatan yang penuh dengan cipratan air. Tangannya dengan sembarang mengambil sebuah _bathrobe_ putih dari dalam lemari lalu mengenakannya dengan satu gerakan lincah.

Tubuhnya terbalut sempurna.

"Eunsongg~ Eunsongg~" dengan suara yang masih tetap sumbang, Sehun memanggil nama temannya tadi sembari tetap membawa kakinya menelusuri apartmen yang didominasi dengan warna monokrom.

"Apa?" kepala –Eunsong mendongak dari balik sofa putih. Menampakan wajah nya yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di apartmen mu?" Sehun berjalan menghampirinya

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartmen ku?"

"Hey Eunsong. Baju yang bagus buat dating di tempat umum apa?" Sehun yang telah mendudukkan dirinya didepan Eunsong, dengan lancangnya menyerobot _gadget_ di tangan Eunsong yang sedari tadi mengambil fokus sosok yang ternyata manager Sehun itu.

Eunsong menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak tertarik.

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau sedang mengencani wanita baik-baik dan kenapa kau bisa ada di apartmenku?"

"Aku memang sedang mengencani wanita baik-baik aku kesini karena ingin minta saran baju apa yang sebaiknya aku pakai"

"Demi Tuhan Sehun, kau selalu mengencani para _bitch_ mu itu dan selalu berakhir di ranjang. Daripada bertanya baju apa yang harus kau pakai nanti, lebih baik kau bertanya 'kondom rasa apa yang akan ku pakai nanti' -_-"

"Aku kali ini akan mengencani wanita baik-baik kok -_-"

"Wanita baik-baik pantat ku. Terakhir kali kau bilang mengencani wanita baik-baik dan nyatanya kau tidak mengangkat telfon ku selama hampir seharian karena sedang sibuk ber-roleplaying hunger games dengan wanita baik-baik mu itu. Seriously Sehun? Aku sampai sekarang masih sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya kau melakukan sex roleplay dengan karakter hunger games? Katniss disetubuhi Plutarch di capitol? Peeta memasuki Katniss bukan dengan penis tapi dengan roti? Roti? Sehun? Pfttt- Aku tak bisa percaya"

"Aku serius Eunsong. Kali ini benar-benar wanita baik-baik. Dan aku berambisi untuk mendapatkannya"

Eunsong mengambil _gadget_ miliknya dari tangan Sehun. Memangku kakinya santai lalu menatap Sehun sarkas.

"Wanita baik-baik?"

"Iyaaa"

"Dimana kalian akan kencan?"

"Sungai Han"

"Pakai apa saja yang nyaman" –jawaban tidak memuaskan

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Tepatnya pakaian apa yang nyaman?"

"Apa saja, kaus boleh, hoodie boleh, apa saja, kau kan kencan di sungai Han. Atau kau mau dibuatkan baju khusus yang akan mengeluarkan api saat kau berputar-putar? Kau tau? Seperti Katniss- BHAKAKAK"

Kau tidak bisa diandalkan Eunsong-_-

.

Sehun mengobrak-abrik lemarinya selama lebih dari satu jam dan akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan sebuah celana jeans biru gelap dan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih gading. Ditambah sebuah kupluk hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Perfect" Sehun memandang bayangannya di dalam kaca, sesekali tersenyum sumringah mengingat nanti malam ia akan segera berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Well menurutnya saja sih.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk es teh nya dengan kadar ketertarikan : 0% . Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Jujur saja ia canggung. Kenapa pria yang melecehkannya justru sekarang mulai dekat dengannya? hubungan macam apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya pria itu sekarang mendekam di penjara atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual _?. Well itu tidak penting Baekhyun, asalkan ia tampan, kenapa tidak? Heuheuheu/?_

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan urusannya di handphone yang tak Baekhyun mengerti itu. Baekhyun mendecih. 'tidak pernah ada saat dibutuhkan' itulah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang mengurus 'bisnis' mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku mengurus 'bisnis' ku itu disini, Byun Baekhyun-" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nyeleneh

"Pergilah. Kau membuat pelanggan ku kabur"

"Well, aku pikir justru kehadiranku disini membuat pelanggan mu bertambah" Chanyeol tak melepas pandangannya dari layar handphonenya

"Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol"

"Kau tahu aku selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tetap fokus dengan handphonenya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol nyinyir.

Baekhyun akhirnya menatap sekeliling. Menyadari bahwa memang tak ada satu pelanggan pun yang mampir padahal hari sudah gelap. Membuat ia semakin berpikir bahwa kehadiran Chanyeol membawa dampak buruk pada tokonya, atau Chanyeol yang merusak feng-shui kiosnya. Ia ingin menendang Chanyeol- itu intinya.

"Sudah jam 8 malam, tapi dia belum datang juga" gumam Baekhyun

"Siapa yang belum datang?" Ujar Chanyeol

"Bukan urusan mu" Balas Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, tidakkah kau berpikir hari ini pelanggan kita sedikit sekali? Biasanya jam segini sudah banyak pelanggan yang datang untuk hanya sekedar duduk minum air." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol selidik, berharap Chanyeol akan memberi tanggapan yang bagus dari bibir tebalnya itu.

Yang ternyata tidak-

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu dan aku juga tidak peduli. Ini kios mu Byun lakukan sesuatu, seperti menyewa orang untuk memakai kostum anjing atau apalah"-sayang sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan tokonya sebentar, selain untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan Chanyeol yang bisa saja berakhir dengan seseorang diopname di rumah sakit juga untuk melihat penyebab sepinya orang yang lalu lalang hari itu.

Baekhyun berjalan disepanjang trotoar, cuaca cukup hangat sehingga tidak terlalu membuat Baekhyun yang tidak memakai jaket kedinginan. Setelah berjalan sekitar 100 meter, matanya menangkap barisan orang-orang yang cukup panjang yang terhenti disebuah kios yang cukup besar menurut Baekhyun.

Mata sipitnya semakin menyempit tatkala ia menyadari bahwa kios itu adalah kios makanan yang sama seperti kiosnya. Hanya saja dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip megah, gelembung-gelembung yang beterbangan, lantunan musik menenangkan dan oh tentu saja seseorang dengan kostum anjing menari-nari didepan pintu masuknya. Izinkan Baekhyun meralat pikirannya tadi, kios ini sama sekali tidak sama seperti kiosnya.

Baekhyun mencelos. Menatap kios itu terhina. Pantas saja tidak ada pelanggan yang datang ke kiosnya. Itu semua karena pelanggannya diambil oleh kios baru yang sialnya tampak seperti restoran bintang empat. Bila disandingkan kios nya dengan kios baru itu perbedaannya tampak seperti langit dan bumi.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kembali ke kios miliknya yang mungkin hari ini akan ia tutup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hingga sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya. Dan oh! Itu dia si Sehun perkasa.

"Hai! Kenapa kau disini?" Sehun menunjukan senyum terbaiknya yang selalu mampu membuat getaran di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stagnan. Dilihatnya Sehun lekat-lekat. Kupluk hitam, hoodie putih gading dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap. Entah kenapa pakaian itu seperti bekerja sama dengan baik sehingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris terpesona. Biar ku garis bawahi, Nyaris Terpesona.

"Oh-Kau- Penis besar~" sinis Baekhyun setelah kembali pada kesadarannya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Halo nona Byun~ Kau tidak melupakan bahwa aku akan datang malam ini kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Lalu dengan 'sangat sopan' kembali berbalik kearah kiosnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa singkat setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sehun tidak menyerah, kau tahu itu kan?

Sehun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Berdeham sebentar lalu bertanya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tadi aku lihat cukup ramai disana"

"Kios baru itu. Menarik seluruh pelanggan. Termasuk pelanggan ku" Jelas Baekhyun malas.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat kios baru yang tadi ia lewati.

'cukup bagus, pantas saja ramai' pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun yang seakan tahu pikiran Sehun, menggulingkan matanya malas.

"Kau makan saja disana, lebih mewah dan nyaman" sindir Baekhyun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Nampak berpikir. _Aku tidak tahu dia bisa berpikir_

"Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu, kita harus menarik kembali pelanggan-pelanggan itu" Ujar Sehun

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Kalimat Sehun tadi menarik perhatiannya. Jelas dia berharap tanggapan yang bagus kali ini.

"Aku juga merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana, apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun.

"Well. Aku pikir kita harus menyewa seseorang untuk memakai kostum anjing itu bisa saja menarik pelang- hei nona Byun, mau kemana?!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dengan cepat. Habis, Habis sudah harapannya pada pemikiran seorang Sehun-_- Ada apa dengan laki-laki dan kostum anjing? Kenapa mereka suka sekali kostum anjing? Kenapa tidak kucing? Menyebalkan.

.

Sehun beberapa kali merengut sebal. Tujuan awalnya untuk berkencan dengan Baekhyun tidak berjalan baik. Baekhyun justru sibuk mengemas perlengkapan kiosnya kembali ke dalam tas hitam besar yang tadi pagi ia bawa. Dan juga kenapa si Park Chanyeol itu selalu ada di samping Baekhyun.

Yah setelah Baekhyun kembali dari kios baru itu, ia langsung memutuskan untuk menutup kiosnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang leha-leha diatas kursi terkejut setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

 _"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Bantu aku mengemasi barang-barang!"_

 _._

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun. Bermaksud membantu Baekhyun.

"Nona Byun, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Sehun sok baik.

"Tidak ada. Kau sudah kusuruh pulang dari tadi. Sekarang permisi aku harus mengemas barang-barang ku dan membagikan kue-kue ku yang semalaman suntuk ku buat dengan para tetangga sebelum mereka tidur karena kemalaman"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Wajah kesalnya kentara sekali hingga bila saja pohon memiliki mata mereka akan gemetar ketakutan. Membuat Baekhyun dengan segala kekurang-ajarannya mulai merasa tidak enak. Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun? Ia tetap berkutat dengan periuk besar sialan yang sulit sekali untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas hitam miliknya itu.

Mata Sehun terhenti di sebuah kue mug warna-warni yang di letakkan Baekhyun diatas meja station. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil kue itu dan melahapnya. Kebiasannya saat kesal adalah memakan apapun didepan matanya. _Walaupun itu bukan makanan, hehehe_

Sesaat setelah kue itu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Sehun tercengang. Matanya berbinar-berbinar seakan-akan dirinya telah menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan sigap Sehun lelaki itu mengangkat keranjang yang berisi kue mug warna-warna tadi lalu berlari.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau dan kue ku!?" Teriak Baekhyun

"Membawa kembali pelanggan-pelanggan kita!" Teriak Sehun yang semakin menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hampir terlupakan angkat suara.

"Mau dia apakan kue-kue mu yang kau buat semalam suntuk itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Itu kubuat dengan resep baru dan baru sekarang aku berani menjualnya. Itu kue yang enak.." keluh Baekhyun sedih karena terpisah dari kue-kuenya yang cantik itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pelanggan-pelanggan mulai berdatangan ke kios Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang saat itu hampir membanting periuk tercengang kaget karena kebanyakan dari pelanggan itu menanyakan perihal kue mug warna-warni yang tentunya buatan Baekhyun.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Pelanggannya banyak sekali!" Sorak Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol cepat keluarkan kue-kue ku dari keranjang biru itu. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya^^ akan segera kami siapkan. Chanyeol gerakkan pantat bau mu itu dan bantu aku!"

Suasana kian ramai membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya putus asa karena tidak ada pelanggan menjadi kembali bersemangat. Tangan gesitnya meletakkan kuenya diatas piring lalu setelahnya piring itu diantarkan Chanyeol ke meja pembeli. Baekhyun tersenyum gembira.

"Senang?" suara itu. Suara yang dari tadi ditunggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap pemilik suara. Tersenyum sumringah lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun-ssi . Bantuan mu hari ini akan aku ingat selalu" ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak perlu sungkan nona Baekhyun. Kue mu itu memang benar-benar lezat" puji Sehun tulus.

"Tetap saja. Aku berhutang pada mu. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan pulang dengan dompet kosong hari ini hahaha-"

Sehun tersenyum kembali.

"Mendengar suara tawa mu saja kau sudah ku anggap telah membalas hutangmu Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Sehun tulus.

Baekhyun terdiam. Haruskah ia akui bawa ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Sehun? Pesona Sehun yang dengan kurangajarnya menghancurkan benteng pertahanannya bertahap-tahap. Bagaimana bisa ia terperangkap pesona Oh Sehun yang bahkan Sehun sendiri belum mencoba usaha terbaiknya.

Ini tidak benar. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Sehun bukan pria yang pantas untuknya. Atau mungkin dirinya yang tak pantas untuk Sehun. Ia terpesona namun juga takut dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia takut untuk membuka pintu hatinya untuk Sehun. Ia takut kembali berharap pada figur laki-laki yang selalu tampak buruk dimatanya. Ia takut berharap lalu hancur pada akhirnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan kaum laki-laki di hidupnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan hal yang terbaik menurutnya.

.

.

.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang Oh Sehun-ssi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku berterimakasih sekali atas apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini. Tapi aku harus mulai bekerja kembali dan kau harus pulang."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf sekali sebelumnya. Aku menelantarkan ff ini sangat lama. Apakah masih ada yang ingat ff ini? Masih niat baca? Masih mau baca?. Maaf sekali. Aku terkena writers block yang lumayan menyebalkan. Ditambah aku masih merasa kemampuan ku dalam menulis perlu ditingkatkan sehingga aku sangat merasa minder untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita ku. Kuharap kalian memaklumi bila ada kesalahan diksi atau kesalahan dalam penulisan. Itu semua disebabkan karena akunya yang belum lihai dalam memainkan kata-kata. Tapi aku terus belajar dan mencoba yang terbaik. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini yang menurutku terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi aku rasa aku perlu menuliskan bagian ini, karena dari sinilah benih-benih cinta itu muncul dihati Baekhyun.**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih, Review dan Fav akan sangat aku hargai.**

 **Author.**


End file.
